


Alice's Death 1942

by ThinkApple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cortard's Syndrome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkApple/pseuds/ThinkApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a woman, Alice, who has Cotard's Syndrome, in which she believes she is already dead. </p>
<p>Warnings: blood mention (nothing bad), death, and a knife is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice's Death 1942

Her heavy breathing quickened. Her palpitating heart hit harder against her ribcage. Her shaking breath trembled when more tears rolled down her face. They felt like acid, burning her down into oblivion. She was nothingness. The front door at the other end of the house opened, then shut lightly.

 

“Honey? What a night! M’boys won. 24 to nothing! Can you believe the likes’a that? I sure can’t!” came the voice of her husband from down the hall.

 

The steps came slowly closer and closer. She hated it. She was already in hell, why did she deserve more slow torture?

 

Her bedroom door swung open, which she had her back to.

 

“Hon? You alright?” he asked.

 

She swung around, and held a knife at arms length.

 

“Get away from me! How do I get out of here? Tell me, or I’ll gut you like a bass!” she screamed at him.

 

“Baby?” he raised his hands in surrender, and backed up a couple steps, “What’sa matter baby?”

 

“I ain’t your baby! I’m dead! I’m in hell! How do I get out?” she yelled.

 

“Come now, what are you talkin’ about, baby?” he asked.

 

“You come now! If you’re anythin’ like Rob, you’ll tell me! How did I die? What happened to me, Rob?” she yelled.

 

“Alice, baby, c’mon, you’re crazy talkin’! You ain’t dead! You ain’t ne’er been!” he yelled right back.

 

“Robert, I know you’re lyin’ to me, now. You best think before you answer, now, I’m the one with the knife,” she said.

 

“Al, I know you ain’t dead. You’re standin’ right here in front’a me right now, pure’s the day! Come, now, Alice. You ain’t dead,” he said.

 

“Robert, I know you’re lyin’ to me now! Why do you keep lyin’? I know it’s the truth and you’re still lyin’ to me now!” she thrust the knife in a forward motion, and Robert jumped backwards.

 

“Alice! I love you, why’d I lie to you ‘bout this?” he yelled.

 

“What’s love gotta do with anythin’ Robert? That ain’t what this about! This ain’t some call for help, now I just wanna go back to real life, where I was before! I wanna go back to the real world, with real Robert!” she said, still holding the knife out, but seemed to be working something out in her mind.

 

“Alice you’re crazy talkin’! You’re here right now, ain’t ya? So that must mean you’re real, huh?” he asked.

 

“Of course not, Robert, nothin’ has to be real, even if it’s standin’ right in front’a ya! Like air, y’can’t see it but it’s true as the sun shines! You ain’t real. How do I get back?” she didn’t jab at him, this time, she just asked herself like she had been the past couple hours.

 

“Al, you’re here now, you’re real!” Robert yelled.

 

“No, I’m not. I know it now, I know how to get back. If I died to get here, I gotta die to go back!” she yelled. 

 

“No, Alice!” he yelled.

 

But it was too late. She had plunged the knife into the center of her stomach and bled over the knife. The white fabric turned pink, and Robert fell to his knees.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy! Check me out at finntheponeh.tumblr.com. I probably won't be posting much (D:) bc my laptop is a screwup. But you can chat at me nonetheless!


End file.
